Shrines of a Vengeful Kami
Synopsis : The shrines of O-Kagachi, lit for hundreds of years, have gone dark and you're to blame. Greed for a trophy rivaling its heart-turned-disk was your cause. Knowing O-Kagachi would emerge with its spirit company in tow, you prepared tirelessly for this day. Will the flames smothered cause the world to again be raised as ante? : Setup # Place O-Kagachi, Vengeful Kami in the dungeon's command zone. # Place the following cards on the battlefield: #* [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=413555 Honden of Cleansing Fire] #* [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=413676 Honden of Infinite Rage] #* [https://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=79180 Honden of Life's Web] #* [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=413633 Honden of Night's Reach] #* [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=413596 Honden of Seeing Winds] # Attach an [[Extinguished]] to each of the cards from step 2. # Set the dungeon's life total to 60. # Shuffle the dungeon's library thoroughly. # Determine player turn order. # You have completed setup for Shrines of a Vengeful Kami. Gameplay Level 1 * O-Kagachi, Vengeful Kami begins the game in the command zone. * Draw 2 and play all cards drawn this way. * Spirit tokens controlled by O-Kagachi, Vengeful Kami have flying. * Levels up at the beginning of the next dungeon upkeep if any of the following is true: ** It is dungeon turn 4. ** A raider has 10 damage at the beginning of the dungeon upkeep. ** O-Kagachi has 15 damage. Level 2 * O-Kagachi, Vengeful Kami enters the battlefield. * Draw 3 and play all cards drawn this way. * Spirit tokens controlled by O-Kagachi, Vengeful Kami have flying. * Levels up at the beginning of the next dungeon upkeep if any of the following is true: ** It is dungeon turn 7. ** A raider has 18 damage at the beginning of the dungeon upkeep. ** A raider is dead. ** O-Kagachi has 30 damage. Level 3 * Draw 4 and play all cards drawn this way. * Spirit tokens controlled by O-Kagachi, Vengeful Kami have flying. * O-Kagachi, Vengeful Kami’s text is modified to be: ** Flying, Trample ** '''''Whenever O-Kagachi, Vengeful Kami deals combat damage, create a 1/1 white spirit creature token with flying for each damage done by O-Kagachi, Vengeful Kami.''''' ** Whenever O-Kagachi, Vengeful Kami deals combat damage to a player, if that player attacked you during their last turn, exile target nonland permanent that player controls, '''''then return target nonland permanent that player controls to its owners hand.''”''' * If it is dungeon turn 13, raiders lose the game. How to Win * Reduce O-Kagachi, Vengeful Kami's life total to 0. * Exile all cards in O-Kagachi, Vengeful Kami's library. Tips * Prepare some emergency board wipes to protect your team from getting overrun. * Utilize a deck capable of putting down lots of lands that does not also rely on using all of them each turn to extinguish shrines without having to sacrifice mana production for leaner decks. Special Card Rulings * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=74208 Aether Shockwave] will always tap all non-spirit creatures. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=435198 Arcane Adaptation] will always choose Spirit. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=262863 Avacyn's Collar] prioritizes humans, then creatures with the highest power able to attack, then creatures with the highest power. Whenever possible, Avacyn’s Collar will be equipped to a different creature if a higher priority target becomes available. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=389440 Benevolent Offering] prioritizes the marked raider for the first effect, then any marked raider for the second effect. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=451091 Consign to Dust] will have it's strive cost paid for each raider enchantment and artifact and target them all. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=447186 Disperse] prioritizes a valid target the marked raider controls, then any other valid target an unmarked raider controls. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=414318 Geist of the Lonely Vigil] always blocks and may attack on a 3+ roll on dungeon level 2 or greater. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=79194 Guardian of Solitude] prioritizes dungeon creatures who are able to attack and do not have flying, then dungeon creatures who are not able to attack and do not have flying, then itself. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=438738 Jugan, the Rising Star] targets all dungeon creatures at random. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=50367 Kami of the Palace Fields] prioritizes legendary spirit creatures, then spirit sorceries, then spirit creatures with the highest soulshift, then spirit creatures with the highest CMC for soulshift. If there is more than one target among target a target type, it chooses randomly from them. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=382190 Kataki, War’s Wage] will not willingly attack or block and will always have its cost paid by the dungeon to prevent dungeon artifacts from being destroyed. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=370349 Kira, Great Glass-Spinner] will not willingly attack or block. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=438629 Keiga, the Tide Star] prioritizes the marked raider’s creatures, then any creatures unmarked raiders control at random, then a creature the dungeon controls. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=74642 Lifespinner] will not willingly attack or block and, as soon as possible, sacrifices only spirit tokens if the last time its tap ability resolved it was able to put a legendary spirit creature onto the battlefield. Lifespinner prioritizes Sekki, Seasons’ Guide if it is in the dungeon library, otherwise, reveal cards from the top of the library until the dungeon reveals a legendary spirit creature and place it on the battlefield. Return the revealed cards to the dungeon library and shuffle the dungeon library. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=425837 Lingering Souls] will be cast from the graveyard using flashback during the next dungeon upkeep if it is in the dungeon’s graveyard. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=369007 Murmuring Phantasm] always blocks. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=74018 Promised Kannushi] will not willingly attack and may block and prioritizes legendary spirit creatures, then spirit sorceries, then spirit creatures with the highest soulshift, then spirit creatures with the highest CMC for soulshift. If there is more than one target among target a target type, it chooses randomly from them. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=75259 Rend Flesh] prioritizes a valid target the marked raider controls, then any other valid target an unmarked raider controls. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=425847 Seance] will only trigger during the upkeep of the raider just before the dungeon in turn order and prioritizes non-legendary spirit creatures with the highest soulshift, then non-legendary spirit creatures with the highest CMC, then any other non-legendary creature, then legendary spirit creatures. If there is more than one target among target a target type, it chooses randomly from them. This creature has haste. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=74471 Sekki, Seasons' Guide] will activate its activated ability at the beginning of each upkeep and sacrifices only spirit tokens. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=435363 Slice in Twain] prioritizes a valid target the marked raider controls, then any other valid target an unmarked raider controls. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=394055 Souldrinker] will have its activated ability activated by the dungeon once when it enters the battlefield and each time a single additional counter would prevent Souldrinker from dying. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=87342 Torii Watchward] prioritizes legendary spirit creatures, then spirit sorceries, then spirit creatures with the highest soulshift, then spirit creatures with the highest CMC for soulshift. If there is more than one target among target a target type, it chooses randomly from them. * [https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=74670 Unchecked Growth] will prefer dungeon spirits, then dungeon creatures who are able to attack, then any other dungeon creature, then any non-defender creatures an unmarked raider controls, then any other creature an unmarked raider controls, then any creature the marked raider controls. Custom Cards Download: Deck List